Regret
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Shizuo n'a qu'un seul but: tuer Izaya. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand ce but a été atteint par une autre personne que lui ?


Cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté sur Durarara. Je tiens à vous signaler que cet OS a été écrit il y a longtemps.

Ce n'est pas une information des plus croustillantes mais les personnages ainsi que leur univers ne m'appartienne pas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Regret**

Izaya Orihara. Un nom que tout le monde finissait par connaitre. Un nom que tout le monde finissait par détester. Pourtant il y avait des exceptions, des gens qui l'aimaient malgré lui, mais ces derniers étaient peu nombreux, se comptant sur les doigts d'une main. Mais après tout, ne dit-on pas cela des vrais amis ? Ces gens-là, personne n'aurait pu dire s'il était les amis de cet homme. Mais pour ce dernier, que voulait dire amitié ? Un mot exprimant une relation tout simplement, ni plus ni moins. Solitaire, il n'avait surement pas attribué une quelconque importance à ce terme et pourtant, oui pourtant, il aurait aimé connaitre la véritable signification de ce mot. Si seulement.

Seulement, il connaissait que la haine des autres. Quoi qu'il faisait, il finissait par se faire haïr, eux qu'il aimait tant. Ces humains, ses humains...

Izaya était pourtant un bel homme, un être intelligent, cultivé, charmant mais sa mesquinerie, son sadisme, sa folie avait rendue toutes ses qualités des défauts. Shinra Kishitani qui l'avait connu depuis le collège avait vu le jeune homme passait d'un garçon normal - ou du moins aussi normal qu'il pouvait l'être - à un être manipulateur faisant le malheur de autres. Il avait cessé peu à peu de le fréquenter, se disant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui et que si lui même voulait avoir une famille avec Celty, l'élue de son cœur, il aurait trop peur que ses enfants s'approche d'Izaya.

Finalement, il avait finit par avoir trop d'ennemi et l'un d'eux avait finit par avoir raison de lui. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, ce n'était pas Shizuo Heiwajima, connu comme son pire ennemi. Mais un autre yakuza. Lorsqu'il avait été avertit, Shizuo n'avait pas cru Shinra mais l'air sérieux de ce dernier avait réussit à le convaincre. Pourtant il avait eu du mal à le croire. Il s'était précipité chez l'asticot mais la police était déjà présente. Il était finalement rentré chez lui. Accoudé contre la barrière de son balcon, le blond regardait les étoiles... il était mort ... l'asticot était mort. Un sentiment étrange envahit son cœur. De la joie ? Une épine douloureuse lui avait retiré pourtant il semblerait qu'une autre avait été implanté pour la remplacer. Il n'était pas content. Bizarrement, il éprouvait même l'envie de tuer celui qui avait tuer Izaya. Une nouvelle vengeance ? Il semblerait. En tuant le brun, ce yakuza lui avait enlevé quelque chose de précieux: son but, sa raison de vivre peut être.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert cette force qui lui pourrissait la vie, Shizuo avait peur de lui-même comme les autres avaient peur de lui. Il se s'acceptait pas. Il jalousait son frère qui avait réussit sa vie, dans tous les domaines alors qu'il avait lui-même l'impression de l'avoir ratée. Il se demandait même pourquoi il était encore vivant. Lorsque Izaya était entré dans sa vie, il l'avait tout de suite détesté et leur relation ne s'était guère améliorée. Pourquoi Izaya était-il la seule personne qui oser l'approcher sans avoir peur de lui ? Avec l'asticot, il pouvait trouver une utilité à sa force. Il se sentait vide, sa vie était soudainement dépourvu de tout intérêt. Lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue, il s'attendait que sa Némésis arrive de nulle part pour lui pourrir la vie. Mais il n'y avait rien hormis ces agaçants gamins turbulents.

Finalement, il était allé à son enterrement. Peu de monde était présent: il y avait bien évidement ses sœurs, quelques membres de sa famille, Shinra, Celty, Simon, Kadota, Walker, Erika, Togusa et d'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Tous ceux qui connaissant la haine que Shizuo vouait à Izaya étaient surpris de le voir ici. Voulait-il savourer une victoire à sa façon ? Pourtant, aucun sourire n'était présent sur les lèvres du blond.

Une fois tout le monde partit, il entra de nouveau dans le cimetière et alla jusqu'à la tombe appartenant à sa Némésis. Il la regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait quoi dire. Il se souvint :

Flash Back:

Shizuo était encore une fois tombé sur Izaya et une course poursuite avait bien évidement débuter. C'était une habitude. Le blond avait lancé divers objet lourds en direction de l'asticot, qui se dandiner devant lui.

\- Sais-tu en quoi notre jeu est amusant ? Sais-tu pourquoi je me lasse jamais de notre petit jeu, Shizu-chan ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre, bordel ?

\- C'est que c'est un jeu dangereux, il est évident que l'un de nous va mourir de la main de l'autre. Le moindre faux pas peut nous être fatal. Bon bien entendu, il y a d'autres raisons à cela. Mais sache que je m'en lasserais surement jamais. Celui qui survit, c'est celui qui gagne, à contrario, celui qui meurt c'est celui qui perd, Shizu-chan. "

En repensant à ces mots, Shizuo s'accroupit devant la tombe et murmura:

\- Suis-je gagnant par forfait, Izaya ? Puisque je ne t'es pas tué, dois-je considéré que je serais réellement le gagnant lorsque j'aurais tué ton assassin ?

Bien évidement, aucune réponse lui parvint. Il soupira et se releva mais avant de partir, il se retourna vers l'endroit où reposait le brun.

\- Je sais que tu aimais me faire chier mais quand même ... tu aurais pu éviter de laisser un homme banal te tuer, si lui a réussit un tel exploit alors que moi non ... je vais passer pour quoi moi ?

\- Pour un idiot, certainement, puisque c'est ce que tu es de toute manière, fit-une voix taquine mais insolente.

Le blond se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il faisait nuit mais il arrivait à distinguer la personne devant lui, c'était un jeune homme à la silhouette fine, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, il portait des lunettes ainsi que des vêtements en cuir. Il avait les mains dans ses poches, échangeant un regard avec Shizuo. Sa longue veste en cuir était balancé sur le côté par une légère brise.

L'homme regarda ensuite la tombe.

\- Un ami ?

\- Non

\- Oh, amant ?

\- Quoi ? Certainement pas !

L'individu se mit à rire, un rire franc, celui-ci plu étrangement à Shizuo. Mais il avait déjà entendu ce rire. Mais après tout, il croisait tellement de personnes dans une journée, qu'il aurait pu l'entendre de n'importe qui. Mais ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui voulait, il allait demander qui était devant lui et ce qu'il lui voulait. Soudain, l'idée que ce soit le meurtrier d'Izaya lui vint à l'esprit. Ses points se serrèrent. Son interlocuteur le vit, et un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as enfin compris ? Tu es lent à la détente.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Grogna Shizuo.

\- Ce que je veux ? demanda l'autre.

\- Si vous êtes venus ici, ce n'est certainement pas pour pleurer la mort d'Izaya.

\- Pleurer la mort d'...oh, je vois, tu n'a absolument rien compris en fait ! J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais soit, j'imagine que si toi tu ne me reconnais pas, c'est une bonne chose, ... neh,... Shizu-chan ?

Les yeux de " Shizu-chan" s'ouvrir en grand sous l'effroi. Cette possibilité, il ne l'avait pas réellement envisagée.

\- I..Iza..ya..., prononça Shizuo dans un chuchotement qui s'évapora dans le calme de la nuit.

* * *

N'ayant en rien changer sa longueur (bon de 13 mots en fait), je présume qu'il est court xD Oui, j'ai déjà eu cette réflexion mdr. Mais la longueur ne fait pas tout n'est-ce-pas ? Alors qu'en est-il du contenu ? Je remercie d'avance les personnes qui auront la gentillesse de laisser une petite critique :)


End file.
